The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Network switches are used to manage the flow of data across a network by transmitting a received message only to the one or more devices for which the message was intended. For example, a network switch may be used to connect multiple devices, and each networked device being connected to the network switch may be identified using a media access control (MAC) address, allowing the network switch to regulate the flow of traffic.
In the modern world information technology infrastructure, there is a need to manage the network switches. For example, an administrator may remotely connect to the network switch from a remote computer using a client software. Typically, the client software for the network switch may be a standalone application. However, different network switches manufactured by different vendors may have different management software applications, and all of these standalone applications must be installed in every client computer to work.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.